


Coração Blindado

by Arily_Candy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Aprendendo o que é o amor, Drama, F/M, Marley vs Paradis, Mikasa Médica Psiquiatra, Multi, Paquera, ReiKasa, Reiner comandante, ReinerxMikasa - Freeform, Romance, TDI, Tragédia, conteudo sexual, sequestro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arily_Candy/pseuds/Arily_Candy
Summary: No ano de 1965, duas nações batalham pelo poder e liberdade; porém, a nação Marley se vendo perdida após Reiner Braun, líder da força armada desta começar a passar por transtornos psicológicos gravíssimos; não teve outra opção a não ser sequestrar Mikasa Ackerman, a maior psiquiatra da atualidade e pertencente a nação inimiga.Rivais por conta de um passado obscuro, corações blindados por dores incuráveis e um romance mal visto pelo mundo.Poderia o amor quebrar a blindagem de seus corações?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun/Mikasa Ackerman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Coração Blindado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Olá, queridos leitores, como vão? Essa será minha primeira obra publicada no site, então estou um pouco ansiosa!  
> Sempre quis postar uma ReiKasa, porém me faltava coragem, até ler a grandiosa obra "As You Are" e finalmente criei coragem para escrever.
> 
> Essa fanfic surgiu após uma longa conversa com meu amigo Riveager sobre os antigos episódios do anime e como eles abordaram o TDI de Reiner, então pensamos como seria legal aprofundar sobre esse assunto sério com meu personagem favorito e esperamos que gostem desse pequeno início.
> 
> (Ps: For international readers, I ask you to activate the translator and thus enjoy reading even more)

**C** **oração** **B** **lindado**

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

━━ **_Prólogo_** ━━

> " _Alguns pesadelos não terminam quando abrimos os olhos!"_

_ Estava em um lugar desconhecido.  _

_ Seu olhar examinou atentamente em volta, tentando decifrar onde estava e como foi parar ali, naquela região escura e montanhosa, o ar estava rarefeito, fazendo ter que respirar mais fundo do que o costumeiro. Notou um pequeno lago ao seu lado e vagarosamente se aproximou, podendo ver seu reflexo sobre a água, porém… seu rosto… estava com a mesma aparência de quando tinha seis anos. _

_ Logo sentiu gotas gélidas deslizando sobre sua face, estava chovendo? Tateou seu rosto sem pressa, podendo sentir lágrimas grossas escapando de seus olhos. O quê? Por que estava chorando? Soluços baixos escapavam de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo que tentava enxugar as malditas lágrimas com os punhos. _

_ Ao passo que conseguiu notar uma figura feminina andando entre os incontáveis arbustos com certa pressa e sem perceber, suas pernas começaram a se mover rapidamente, correndo atrás da mulher que insistia em fugir de si. Mas por que estava fazendo isso?  _

_ A noite nublada ocultavam o brilho da lua, o incapacitando de ter uma visão melhor para seguir seu caminho. As lágrimas ainda insistiam em cair e foi aí que percebeu… aquela mulher era a resposta para suas inúmeras dúvidas, ele não poderia perder ela de vista. _

_ Reiner corria de maneira angustiada, tentando não tropeçar nas pedras e galhos de seu caminho, em meio a gritos de desespero, tentando chamar atenção da misteriosa figura, mas ela parecia não escutá-lo! _

_ "Mãe… Por favor mamãe, leve-me com você… não me deixe aqui!" _

_ Mesmo correndo, sentindo que a qualquer momento suas pernas iriam cair ou gritasse ao ponto de sua voz ecoar, seus esforços não estavam valendo a pena, porque de nada adiantava e a mulher parecia cada vez mais distante de si. Porém, os olhos cor-de-mel encheram-se de esperança ao vê-la parar e lhe fitar pelo canto do olho, com um olhar tão frio e sem vida, que o fez recuar um passo. _

_ Seu coração batia de maneira gradativa, ansioso pela reação dela e o que ela faria. Mas algo dentro de si, sentia que jamais poderia ser uma coisa boa. _

_ "Largue do meu pé, moleque maldito." _ _ a voz fraca praticamente vociferou, fazendo sua voz ecoar. _

_ Por um momento, seu corpo todo perdeu os sentidos, encarando paralisado a mulher a sua frente. Não conseguia dizer palavra alguma, apenas associando as duras palavras dela em sua mente. Mesmo que quisesse, não conseguia se mover… era um pesadelo. Mas quando ela tornou a andar, foi mais rápido. _

_ "Espe-" _

_ Entretanto, foi brutalmente segurado pela gola e sendo puxado para o lado oposto. Ao olhar para trás, era seu pai! Tentou se soltar em meio a gritos e protestos, chegando até a rasgar sua camisa na tentativa de voltar a correr, mas foi contido pelo homem. _

_ "P-pai, me solta… a mamãe, ela está ali… pare por favor, a mamãe está ali." _ _ Apontava com dificuldade a mulher que aos poucos ia sumindo de sua vista. " _ _ Mãe..." _

"E-espere, não v-..." gritou acordando bruscamente ofegante com a mão estendida para cima, na tentativa de parar a mulher, porém, se deparou apenas com o teto escuro. Levantou-se de maneira exasperada, tendo vista para o quarto de hospital no qual estava repousando.

As gotas de suor escorriam do seu rosto, até seu torso, ofegando de maneira gradativa, pousando o palmar sobre a testa, tentando se acalmar.

Reiner se ajeitou na cama do hospital. Os cabelos inundavam ao suor no rosto, com as mãos atadas por um cordão, levantou devagar até o peitoril da janela ao lado e vendo a paisagem da cidade noturna. _ Já está de noite,  _ pensou,  _ mas me lembro de vir parar aqui quando ainda era de dia. _

Sua constatação estava correta, embora não lembrasse de tudo exatamente antes de cair ali naquela sala e ter dormido por volta de quase um dia inteiro. O ambiente cheirava à uma diversidade de ervas cozinhadas a vapor, quando buscou pelo aroma na sala, encontrou uma bacia média com plantas picotadas e alguns panos encharcados de lado. 

"Eu estive doente?" Braun encarou as pernas cobertas de lençóis. Era difícil de acreditar no porquê de ter estar tão atordoado com aquilo. Dormir bastante às vezes o deixava confuso, mas a certa altura parecia piorar gradativamente. Talvez teria reclamado enquanto dormia sobre a dor no corpo e só então se deu conta de que havia algumas faixas enroladas na cabeça. Os braços estavam doloridos, o abdômen com ferimentos pequenos, mas não tão preocupantes ou senão teriam colocado alguma atadura.

Mas ele não se lembrava de nada. Reiner se sentia dez vezes pior quando a única coisa de que ainda tinha em mente era a visão de um corpo feminino sumindo pela escuridão da floresta enquanto era arrastado para longe. Ele queria mais, acabar com as suas dúvidas; tirar todo aquele peso das costas. Encontrar soluções para os pesadelos confusos que vinha tendo, mas por que se tornava difícil toda vez que tentava juntar as partes de um sonho? Feito um quebra-cabeça que quando achava que estava terminando sempre tinha uma parte incompleta.  _ Um idiota, reclamou, é assim que eu me sinto. _

Em dado momento pensara bastante sobre ser o único a ter uma vida conturbada, a ser um homem perdido no próprio passado. 

"Acho que agora não é tempo de pensar nisso." 

Reiner se levantou da maca com pouco esforço. Usando de apoio a escrivaninha, aos poucos mantendo o equilíbrio. Varrendo os olhos cor-de-mel pela sala procurando algo de valor, não conseguiu achar nada além de um chaveiro encostado na maçaneta. Com dificuldade alcançou a porta e abriu-a, tendo a visão do corredor vazio.

_ Eles me deixaram aqui? _ , era a única explicação para não ter escutado nenhum barulho mesmo quando estava trancado na sala, e o mais confuso era porque a chave estava do lado de dentro quando na verdade outra pessoa poderia tê-la fechado. 

"Eu mesmo devo ter trancado, e não me lembro." concluiu.

De repente, houve uma sombra a correr pela luz das janelas no corredor. Como estava frio, enlaçou o próprio corpo com os braços doloridos e foi até onde conseguíra captar a sombra. Porém, ao chegar novamente viu um vulto passar só que do lugar de onde havia saído. 

_ Estou ficando louco, _ pensou, conferindo as entradas do corredor antes de virar-se para uma delas e caminhar. Contudo, sentia uma presença absurda rodeando-lhe enquanto arrastava o corpo pelo escuro, a sensação de estar sendo perseguido era grande e os sons distantes começaram a ficar mais altos dando assim a hipótese de que  _ quem quer que seja _ poderia estar mais perto. O que aconteceria Reiner não tinha ideia, pois sempre se dava mal em ocasiões parecidas ou quando o inimigo surgira em seu encalço para derrotá-lo. Nunca fora um bom guerreiro em missões de espionagem, mas haveria situações em que pediria um pouco de conhecimento no ramo. 

"Quem está aí?" 

Braun se assustou quando a brisa tocou espontaneamente em seu rosto sem antes perceber que já estava do lado de fora. Seu coração batia feroz contra o peito, as roupas estavam encharcadas de suor. Estático, esperou que outro sinal aparecesse ali, e quando escutou um som de passos vindo ligeiramente na sua direção Reiner acabou se distraindo quando estava prestes a dar início a corrida; tropeçando no meio-fio da calçada. Trincou os dentes, furioso. Já não era mais o medo que sentia àquela altura, e sim a raiva de parecer estar sendo feito de idiota enquanto recuava feito um medroso. 

Se levantou do chão e sacudiu a poeira da calça, em seguida escutou outro barulho, só que dessa vez, um pouco mais suave. Em cautela, foi seguindo a direção do som e encontrando uma figura esbranquiçada numa curva da rua.  _ Seria uma miragem,  _ pensou, _ ter alucinações agora só irá me atrapalhar. _

"Ei, você!" Reiner chamou, com a fina esperança de que não estaria alucinando o que via. Estava de costas, ignorando totalmente a sua presença, até que parou no meio do caminho. "Pode me dizer quem é?"

Era inofensivo. Braun foi se aproximando lentamente com o corpo virado e as mãos estendidas aos dois lados. Não sabia quem era, mas constatou que seria alguém super habilidoso em transitar facilmente de lugares como o fizera minutos atrás. O próximo passo seria descobrir quem era, mas resolveu de antemão perguntar pela última vez.

"Eu irei perguntar mais uma vez." avisou. "Quem é você…"

Antes que movesse o braço para tocá-lo, recebeu um golpe rápido e caiu de bruços no chão e as duas mãos atrás das costas, unidas por uma força sobre-humana.  _ Mas o que está acontecendo?,  _ ele não conseguia se mover. O corpo era pequeno, mas era tão imponente quanto o seu. Reiner amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter subestimado a quem parecia ser dez vezes mais forte do que ele. 

"Não se mexa, ou eu quebrarei o seu braço" A voz misteriosa fez Reiner estremecer abaixo. "Não faço ideia de quem seja, mas terá que me ajudar a sair daqui. Agora!"

Reiner se esforçou para olhar o rosto do _ inimigo _ , entretanto, o que conseguiu foi apenas a parte da coxa desnuda amarrada por um cordão, e nesse instante o seu coração disparou.  _ Ela é uma eldiana! Ou, pior, uma raptada de Paradis.  _

Suspirou, alto e baixo. 

Reiner se viu dividido entre começar a negociar com o inimigo sem tornar suspeito ou usar de sua força para sair dali, e a última opção seria a mais difícil delas.

Embora estivesse encrencado, — em outras palavras, correndo um sério perigo —, não deixou de evitar a estranha curiosidade em descobrir mais sobre o ser corajoso que seria capaz de até derrubar o homem mais valente daquela cidade.

**N/A:** Agradecemos muito por terem chegado até aqui e esperamos revê-lo no próximo capítulo! S2  
Para quem quiser conversar ou ter contato comigo, me sigam no [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dianahatake), sou nova por lá mas irei amar interagir com vocês!

Beijinhos doces


End file.
